


Space

by Bsweet90



Category: All American (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bsweet90/pseuds/Bsweet90
Summary: Olivia and Spencer attempt to move on from the events of the summer.
Relationships: Olivia Baker/Spencer James
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Attempting to write with a different POV—first person witness
> 
> This POV is not the main character and not objective. So the characterizations of the characters are subjective opinion, not truth.

Olivia is still ignoring him. This is mostly a good thing. I never understood her obsession with the guy. His looks are...average. Nothing wrong with average, after all most of the world is average—that’s what the word means. But she’s an objectively beautiful girl who could do better if her self esteem was a little higher.

Space is exactly what they need; she got it right for once. More surprising is the fact that he left her alone. I guess their encounter shook him up pretty bad—he typically doesn’t listen to calls to “leave me alone.” No, no, Spencer, the hero, typically can’t resist saving someone. So the kiss must have rattled him pretty bad. Funny. Thought he was a pretty smooth guy, but even the smooth ones have their ceilings, I guess.

There is one downside to Spencer staying away. He was the only one who paid attention to her. I’m positive if he was still butting in her business he would notice the Red Bull can she carries around is not in fact carrying Red Bull. But he needs to stay away because it really is his fault—that kiss sent her into a tailspin. She might have kissed him, but he started it. He knew how she felt. He stayed in that house with her all summer until the incident, promising she would always have him. What did he expect?

Spencer James enjoys the hero worship. I’m positive of it. And he used her up for his own ego. Layla will never give him the same sort of attention, and he knows it. Ms. Layla, despite her issues, puts her own feelings first. That I wish could’ve rubbed off on Olivia, who now sits alone on the edge of the pool, wading her feet through the water, with that blue, red and silver can beside her. If only that so-called brother of hers looked his sister in the eye every now and then. He jetted out the house this morning to be with that girl who gave away that baby for adoption that she tried to convince him was his but wasn’t. Even she is more important than his sister. The people in this house have strange priorities, like her father’s concern for Spencer outweighing his concern for his own children. And that mother of hers? Icy cold. Olivia definitely has the most heart of all of them. Perhaps that’s why she’s so alone.

Olivia reaches over to pick up her phone. Spoke too soon. She pauses, which means it is probably him. I know it’s him because she looks like she wants to chuck the phone in the pool. Instead, she grips it tightly and looks off to the distance until it stops ringing. She’s starting to cry. She gets up, dries her legs and feet, and makes her way to the kitchen with watery eyes. Hopefully she’s going to eat something. She rinses off an apple. I was hoping for more, but will take it. And back to the couch she goes to continue her binge of “One on One.”

Brianna has just told Arnez she loves him when Olivia hears a knock at the door. I guess I was wrong about Spencer’s ceiling because there he is in all his guilt-ridden glory.

“Liv...I’m sorry I can’t do this. I hate this tension. We are going to talk.” He walks around Olivia into the house without waiting for an invite. There’s the Spencer we all know and love.

Olivia looks at him, eyes wide, arms folded across her mid-section. “Ok. Talk,” she responds, cooly.

“Well I think you need to talk,” he says with no hints of joking.

“You came over here demanding we need to talk. I didn’t ask for this. In fact, this I didn’t want. And you have nothing to say?”

He looks down, hands in his pockets, and rocks a bit. The tension is thick. Their dynamic has changed. Olivia is staring at him, no blushing, or eyes roaming. And he’s struggling to maintain eye contact. After a couple seconds of silence, he responds, “Well I thought you might have something to say to me. You kissed me after all.”

She raises an eyebrow and swallows. “And you unbuttoned my blouse.”

“That’s the natural order of things. You tongue was in my mouth and your right hand was making its way down to my belt buckle.” And now Olivia blushes.

“Well you picked me up,” she rebounds.

“After you pulled down your pants.” She swallows again.

“You watched,” she says. He looks stumped this time, and takes a deep breath before slowly nodding. She looks uncomfortable now. She walks past him back to the living room.

“This is not how I wanted this to go,” he says, sheepishly, following behind her.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.” She’s back to being cold.

“I wasn’t seeking an apology, Liv.”

“So what were you seeking?”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you want from me?” Her eyes water again, and he looks disarmed.

“Honesty.” He sounds sincere.

Olivia sits down on the couch. Spencer joins her and puts his hand on her knee. “Ok. You win. I’ll start,” he says.

He removes his hand and turns away from her. “I unbuttoned your blouse because I wanted to. And I picked you up because I wanted to.” She doesn’t saying anything, refusing to let him off the hook. He shakes his head and continues, “My head was spinning. But when we finally broke the kiss and I looked at you there on the bed I knew we couldn’t continue.” Olivia stares at him in silence. “I was still sorta talking to Layla. It wasn’t serious. That’s why I didn’t mention it. But it felt wrong to...continue what we were doing.” He finally meets her gaze. She still doesn’t speak. “I’m sorry, Liv.”

“Don’t be. I’m the one with the problem, clearly. I keep ending up in these inappropriate situations.”

“I can’t stop thinking about you,” he says before she can continue.

She tries to respond: “I messed us up. I shouldn’t have..” But he grabs her face and interrupts her with a kiss.

I told you Spencer was the problem.


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Isn’t it super annoying we don’t know the secret yet? Lol*
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Spencer. Spencer. Spencer. No blaming Olivia for their current predicament. This time Spencer is in control. He kisses her slowly and deliberately. They are no longer strangers, like the first time when they kissed each other, in haste and desperation. His hands are on both sides of her face, locking her into the kiss, while her hands rest on his knees. His right hand slides from her face to her neck, and Olivia catches it before it can go any further and pulls away. “We can’t do this,” she says as she drops his hand and bolts from the couch. Spencer stands up and grabs her by the arm, forcing her to swing back around towards him.

“Shit, Liv, I’m sorry,” he pleads.

“Why are you here?,” Olivia turns away from Spencer and wipes away a tear before he can see it.

“I’m sorry. I can’t...stay away from you. I don’t want to.” 

“It’s the right thing to do.” 

“Says who?” 

“You can’t be serious,” Olivia says, rolling her eyes. Spencer looks at her pitifully and provides no response. “You’re with Layla, aren’t you?” He hangs his head in shame. “And I’m with Asher.” 

“Layla and I happened after you ran off to be with Asher in Mexico.” His tone seems to startle Olivia, who is now staring at him, eyes widened. _Some nerve. He forgets how this love affair started. He went from flirting with his coach’s daughter to flirting with her friend, and he expected what? Rainbows and sunshine._

“He’s my boyfriend,” Olivia yells, defiantly. _I don’t think much of Asher either but he doesn’t play dumb like Spencer._

Spencer pushes back with one word: “Why?” 

“Excuse me?,” she lets out with a softened tone.

Her perturbed face doesn’t make Spencer back down. “Why are you with him?,” he asks again. 

“I love him,” she says and lowers her gaze to the floor.

“You don’t,” Spencer says, standing tall.

“I do.” Olivia folds her arms over her midsection and meets his eyes again.

“Then why do you kiss me?” Olivia drops her head and starts to fidget with the loose string at the bottom of her shirt.

 _She does at least owe him an explanation._

“It just...I...,” she pauses, closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. “I kissed you, Spencer, because I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long. Spending so much time together this summer just confused me. Spending every day with you just confused me. And that night we were talking about everything, my parent’s divorce, your father’s passing, your shoulder, Black Lives Matter...I’ve never felt so close to someone. So I kissed you. And you kissed me. And my head was spinning too. Then you broke us out whatever spell we were under. And I knew what I did was wrong, no matter what I felt. So I went to Asher.” She opens her eyes, and Spencer relaxes his shoulders.

He grabs Olivia’s hand. “So I’ll ask you again. Why are you with Asher?” _Her face has turned red._

“I...I do care about Asher. And we were building something. And it’s not like we can be together.”

“Do you want us to be together?” 

Olivia removes her hand from his. “I don’t even know how to answer that, Spencer. Or why you’re asking it. Aren’t you with Layla?”

“What if I wasn’t?” 

“I don’t want to play hypotheticals, Spencer.”

“Ok. Layla and I aren’t working this time around. There are no problems. But I feel like I’m faking it. And I can’t do that anymore. Don’t you feel the same with Asher?”

“Asher and I have always had our secrets...”

“But are you happy? Because I just want you to be happy,” he says. _He sounds genuine. Perhaps I’ve been too hard on him. He’s just a teenage boy. Perhaps he didn’t know how some of his actions have hurt Olivia._

Olivia laughs, “I haven’t been happy in a long time, Spencer, and I don’t really remember what it feels like.”

“I feel the same way,” Spencer smirks. And a bit of tension leaves the room. 

“You think we could make each other happy?,” Spencer says. _Just when I started to give him the benefit of the doubt... How much is he trying to pull out of Olivia and why?_

Olivia looks puzzled, as if she couldn’t fathom, one, she and Spencer being together, and two, her being happy. Now she’s pacing. And Spencer stands in front of her to get to her to stop. “Liv, did you hear me? Look, I can see you’re scared. I know this isn’t ideal but...” 

“Asher said he didn’t hook up with Vanessa,” Olivia blurts out, and Spencer freezes. Olivia continues, “I just assumed...He was like us. I feel horrible...” She starts to cry, which causes Spencer to grab her and pull her into him and place a soft kiss on her forehead. She pulls away. “I hardly deserve any sympathy.” 

“Fine. But I’m still confused why you’re still with him. Guilt is not a good reason.” 

Olivia’s eyes wander. Before she can come up with something, keys start rattling outside the front door. It’s Jordan. Little do Spencer and Olivia know, their secret moment would barely cause a stir in a world where Jordan’s secret was revealed.

“I’m going to go talk to Layla,” Spencer says in a hushed tone and heads toward the door. Jordan nods at him as he heads towards the stairs to his bedroom.

“Wait..Spence..about what? You can’t tell her...,” Olivia says as she follows him to the door. 

Spencer turns around. “The truth? I can tell her the truth. I told you I can’t do this anymore.”

“What about my relationship? You came over here pretending to care about me. And now you’re going to blow up my relationship. I told you I want to be with Asher,” she pleads.

“Fine. I’ll leave you out of it. But I have to end things on my end whether you want to be with me or not.”


End file.
